


大草原上的垃圾船

by Karas_sin



Series: kylux短篇 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 动物拟人 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: FO狮群的年轻雄狮Hux，与被老首领叼来的小黑豹kylo。





	大草原上的垃圾船

1.

狮群的老首领从森林里叼了一只黑色的幼兽回来。

小崽子在母狮群中跌跌撞撞地奔跑，最后撞到了hux身上。

2.

hux是一只刚成年的雄狮，拥有一头非常标志性的金红鬃毛。

他已经开始代替老首领每天巡逻整个FO狮群的领地。

3.

小崽子被叫做kylo。

母狮们讨厌这个黑不溜秋的家伙分享自己孩子的食物，所以kylo大多数时间都跟在hux身边。

4.

hux每天都要打理好自己的鬃毛，然后大声地长时间咆哮，接着开始巡逻。

kylo会跟在旁边，虽然他完全不懂hux为什么要咆哮。

那些巡逻路上的动物全都提前藏起来了。

5.

kylo要自己扑食。他还没成年，这有点辛苦。

因为母狮们拒绝给他食物，hux也不管他。

所以他通常只能在跟着hux巡逻的路上抓些小动物。

6.

他总是将自己搞得很脏。

而且kylo希望自己能更黑一点，最好能看起来和他的亲人完全不像。

7.

又一次kylo蹭了一脑袋的炭灰回来，他习惯性地想靠在hux身边。

但是hux叼着他的脖子将他扔进了水里，还按着kylo不准他出来。

8.

kylo被强迫学会了游泳。他准备讨厌hux的时候，对方把他叼回去舔干净了全身的毛。

那真是舒服极了。

9.

因为总是吃不饱，Kylo的脾气非常差。

他想偷溜出去捕猎，但总会被hux发现并叼回来压在身下。

10.

春天是食物最丰富的时候。kylo也已经长大了，他在hux身下挣扎地更厉害。

hux第一次那么大声地对着kylo怒吼，并咬住了他的脖子。

kylo被吓地夹起了尾巴。

11.

hux闻了闻kylo的后臀，并用鼻子拱开了碍事的尾巴。

kylo还没有来得及反抗就被hux骑了。

12.

hux开始准备带领狮群集体狩猎，kylo也参与其中。

他们最终收获丰盛，虽然还是没有kylo那一份的食物。

但是hux把kylo按到自己那份面前。

13.

kylo难得吃那么饱，他满足地在草地上打滚。

hux也吃完后靠过去帮他舔干净了嘴巴上的血迹。

14.

于是kylo又毫无反抗地被hux骑了。

狮群里年轻的母狮们更讨厌这个黑家伙了。

15.

终于成年的kylo体型大的惊人，母狮们开始畏惧他。

特别是在夜晚狩猎的时候。

黑色是最好的保护色。

16.

kylo依然跟着hux每天去巡逻，虽然hux仍然禁止他独立出去狩猎。

但他可以在巡逻路上抓到一些塞牙缝的小东西。

17.

kylo希望hux能陪他去打猎，但雄狮都懒的让人愤怒。

他只热忱于睡觉、舔毛、和咆哮。

18.

还有骑kylo。

19.

母狮里的年轻强者跑到kylo面前挑衅他，因为她想和hux交配。

kylo和对方互吼，远处很多母狮都在观望。

hux被吵醒了。

20.

hux一爪子就把kylo按了下去，然后对着母狮咆哮。

在咆哮方面，没有一只狮子能赢过hux。

21.

狮群的幼仔们偶尔会到hux身上爬上爬下的玩。hux很纵容他们。

Kylo对此不高兴，他把幼仔们全部赶下去自己爬了上去。

22.

hux立刻翻身把kylo压在身下，利齿还顶着他的脖子。

kylo难过极了。

23.

hux正面上了kylo，这个姿势让他很不舒服。

kylo叫的特别伤心。

24.

hux结束后，kylo跑走了。

因为他混身都是hux的味道，被其它寻找领地的雄狮找上了门。

25.

愤怒的kylo咬死了一只雄狮。

他费力地拖着尸体丢到hux面前，成功让母狮们都缩了起来。

26.

hux用前掌揉向kylo的脑袋。

没一会儿kylo就舒服地躺在地上露出肚皮了。

他还用尾巴去勾hux。

27.

hux用尾巴逗kylo玩了一会儿，又像往常一样带着他去巡逻了。

28.

kylo领会了在巡逻时跑到别的领地上去捕猎这个新方法。

hux默默支持着，并在那些被打扰的领主出现时威胁对方。

29.

没有一个领主敢轻易挑衅FO狮群。

所以他们的领地在kylo的努力下又扩大了不少。

30.

hux特别满意。

31.

kylo拖着辛苦打到的猎物回来时，总要被hux抢走一部分。

hux还不准他带着剩下的部分回去继续吃。

32.

kylo开始学着爬树，他想把剩下的猎物藏到树上。

他刚把前肢扑到树上，就被hux压下来了。

33.

kylo只能在hux身下烦躁地甩尾巴。

34.

总有几只蠢雄狮妄想挑战hux的位置。

但通常他们还没有见到hux就被kylo干掉了。

35

kylo特别喜欢拖着雄狮的尸体在hux面前炫耀。

虽然最终结果都是被hux拖回身下骑。

36

冬天对kylo来说特别难过。

母狮们也开始光明正大地嗤笑他的黑毛碍事。

37.

kylo有一阵子没有抓到吃的了，他鼓起勇气去抢了hux的食物。

hux没有赶开他。

38.

等春天终于再次来临时，hux瘦了一圈。

虽然漂亮的鬃毛还是让他看上去很雄壮。

39.

他们终于能畅快吃上一顿了。

吃饱的kylo开始給自己舔毛，他在hux面前抬起后腿。

40.

hux理所当然的骑了上去。

今天的FO狮群依然那么和平，他们继续霸占着大草原过着自己的生活。

41

老首领死的时候，FO的领地终于接壤到了森林边缘。

Hux成了草原上最大狮群的首领。

42

kylo对新的地盘很好奇，他记的自己来自那里。

当他和Hux巡逻到森林附近的时候，忍不住窜了进去。

43

Hux趴在草原上等Kylo。

他眯着眼睛，打着哈欠。头搭在前肢上，看着森林的方向。

44

kylo躲在树林的阴影里，他看见夕阳下的Hux漂亮的鬃毛正发着光。

他甩着尾巴慢慢走回去，蹭了蹭Hux的脑袋。

Hux像往常一样舔了他的脸。

45

kylo遇见了一只同类，而且是雌性。

漂亮的金色皮毛，黑色的斑纹。和他不同的颜色。

他好奇的上去闻了一下对方，结果鼻子上挨了一爪子。

46

Hux对此非常不高兴，他举着前掌对Kylo大声咆哮。

还咬了Kylo圆圆的黑色小耳朵一口。

Kylo委屈的趴在Hux身下被骑。

47

最后还是Hux帮他舔的伤口。

Kylo睡在Hux的前肢下，爪子可以碰到Hux柔软的腹部。

48

Kylo要陪Hux巡逻、要和母狮一起狩猎、还有解决来FO挑衅的雄狮。

而Hux还理所当然的抢他食物，他一反抗就会被骑。

Kylo气的想冲进森林里。

49

但Hux会舔他帮他梳毛，会让Kylo埋进自己的鬃毛里打盹，还会用尾巴给对方赶虫子。

50

母狮们终于认清了现实，kylo就是Hux的专属母狮。

51

狮群里的幼崽们长大了。

Hux对此很烦躁，开始赶走那些小家伙。

母狮们和他爆发了冲突。

52

小家伙们还是被赶走了。

等他们再回来，就是FO的敌人。

53

kylo很想追上去提前咬死那些碍事的幼崽。

54

FO狮群附近多了很多流浪雄狮的领地。

他们终于明白了只要不去试图挑衅Hux的地位，一切都很美好。

大把的妹子，还不需要你负责的那种。

55

Hux对此嗤之以鼻。

族群，才是一只雄狮的立足之本。

56

偶尔也有一两只头脑发热的年轻雄狮。

他们甚至还没有机会见到Kylo就被母狮们摁下了。

母狮们只想要小崽子，不想要新首领。

57

FO狮群的辐射网越来越广了。

58

Hux渐渐不巡逻了。

他也不咆哮了。

Kylo还是陪着他，主动让给对方猎物最肥美的部位。

 

后续，如果动物与人双方交换之——  
Kylo情景：

kylo醒来发现自己在一个冰冷陌生的地方，他有些紧张不安。

还好空气中有hux的味道。

他寻过去，发现一个变的不一样的hux。

hux变成黑色的了！kylo为此兴奋！但是hux也变的瘦小了，kylo用自己的尾巴轻松圈住hux的腰。

但最重要的是！hux的毛没了！！！

他围着hux打转，着急的不得了。甚至还用后肢站起来仔细观察hux的脑袋。

他最喜欢的温暖的金红鬃毛，只剩可怜的一点点贴在hux脑袋上。

kylo难过极了。

hux握着kylo的爪子将他放到地面上，然后揉了揉他的脑袋。

kylo发现自己被允许趴在hux身上，他的心情又恢复了过来。

他舔了舔hux的脸，愉快的将脑袋搁在hux的腿上。

Hux情景：

hux醒来发现自己身下的kylo瘦了一圈，他有些疑惑的拱了拱kylo的脑袋，却接触到一个硬邦邦的玩意儿。

然后kylo从他怀里跳了出来，还举着一根红色的棍子指着他。

hux有些不满，他喷着气站了起来。警告kylo不要挑战他的耐心。

kylo在他面前大吼大叫，吵的hux头疼。

hux扑过去将kylo压在身下，那根红色的棍子立刻不见了。

hux用爪子拨弄着kylo头上的奇怪玩意，直到对方主动摘下。

他看见一个面部裸露出白色肌肤的小脑袋。

hux嗅了嗅，这确实是kylo。于是他用舌头照顾了对方。

kylo又开始吵闹了。

hux开始不耐烦，他将kylo翻过来。

kylo的尾巴也不见了，hux嗅向他的后腿根部，爪子划开了那些包裹着kylo的奇怪东西。

这样也挺方便的，hux满意的骑了上去。


End file.
